Hollowness:Clockwork Manor (Midnight Hollow)
:See also Clockwork Manor (Monte Vista) Details The Clockwork family is and always has been a line of inventors, architects, artists and explorers; since the age of steam and industry. This manor is heavy influenced in both Victorian and World travel themes. The sub level of this manor has been known to be the heart of Steampunk technology, science and invention. This is their legacy and is left to hold each upcoming generation. Gallery Exterior Hollowness SS CM (08).jpg Hollowness SS CM (09).jpg Hollowness SS CM (10).jpg Interior Hollowness SS CM (11).jpg Hollowness SS CM (12).jpg Hollowness SS CM (13).jpg Hollowness SS CM (14).jpg Hollowness SS CM (15).jpg Hollowness SS CM (16).jpg Hollowness SS CM (17).jpg Hollowness SS CM (18).jpg Hollowness SS CM (19).jpg Hollowness SS CM (20).jpg Hollowness SS CM (21).jpg Hollowness SS CM (22).jpg Hollowness SS CM (23).jpg Hollowness SS CM (24).jpg Hollowness SS CM (25).jpg Hollowness SS CM (26).jpg Hollowness SS CM (27).jpg Hollowness SS CM (28).jpg Hollowness SS CM (29).jpg Hollowness SS CM (30).jpg Hollowness SS CM (31).jpg Hollowness SS CM (32).jpg Hollowness SS CM (33).jpg Hollowness SS CM (34).jpg Hollowness SS CM (35).jpg Hollowness SS CM (36).jpg Hollowness SS CM (37).jpg Hollowness SS CM (38).jpg Hollowness SS CM (39).jpg Hollowness SS CM (40).jpg Hollowness SS CM (41).jpg Hollowness SS CM (42).jpg Hollowness SS CM (43).jpg Hollowness SS CM (44).jpg Hollowness SS CM (45).jpg Hollowness SS CM (46).jpg Hollowness SS CM (47).jpg Hollowness SS CM (48).jpg Hollowness SS CM (49).jpg Hollowness SS CM (50).jpg Hollowness SS CM (51).jpg Hollowness SS CM (52).jpg Hollowness SS CM (53).jpg Hollowness SS CM (54).jpg Hollowness SS CM (55).jpg Hollowness SS CM (56).jpg Hollowness SS CM (57).jpg Hollowness SS CM (58).jpg Hollowness SS CM (59).jpg Hollowness SS CM (60).jpg Hollowness SS CM (61).jpg Hollowness SS CM (62).jpg Hollowness SS CM (63).jpg Hollowness SS CM (64).jpg Hollowness SS CM (65).jpg Hollowness SS CM (66).jpg Hollowness SS CM (67).jpg Hollowness SS CM (68).jpg Hollowness SS CM (69).jpg Hollowness SS CM (70).jpg Hollowness SS CM (71).jpg Hollowness SS CM (72).jpg Hollowness SS CM (73).jpg Hollowness SS CM (74).jpg Hollowness SS CM (75).jpg Hollowness SS CM (76).jpg Hollowness SS CM (77).jpg Hollowness SS CM (78).jpg Hollowness SS CM (79).jpg Hollowness SS CM (80).jpg Hollowness SS CM (81).jpg Hollowness SS CM (82).jpg Hollowness SS CM (83).jpg Hollowness SS CM (84).jpg Hollowness SS CM (85).jpg Hollowness SS CM (86).jpg Hollowness SS CM (87).jpg Hollowness SS CM (88).jpg Hollowness SS CM (89).jpg Hollowness SS CM (90).jpg Hollowness SS CM (91).jpg Hollowness SS CM (92).jpg Hollowness SS CM (93).jpg Hollowness SS CM (94).jpg Hollowness SS CM (95).jpg Hollowness SS CM (96).jpg Hollowness SS CM (97).jpg Hollowness SS CM (98).jpg Hollowness SS CM (99).jpg Hollowness SS CM (100).jpg Hollowness SS CM (101).jpg Hollowness SS CM (102).jpg Hollowness SS CM (103).jpg Basements Hollowness SS CM (104).jpg Hollowness SS CM (105).jpg Hollowness SS CM (106).jpg Hollowness SS CM (107).jpg Hollowness SS CM (108).jpg Hollowness SS CM (109).jpg Hollowness SS CM (110).jpg Hollowness SS CM (111).jpg Hollowness SS CM (112).jpg Hollowness SS CM (113).jpg Hollowness SS CM (114).jpg Hollowness SS CM (115).jpg Floor Plans Hollowness SS CM (01).jpg Hollowness SS CM (02).jpg Hollowness SS CM (03).jpg Hollowness SS CM (04).jpg Hollowness SS CM (05).jpg Hollowness SS CM (06).jpg Hollowness SS CM (07).jpg Creator's Notes *There are some pre-locked doors (Kitchen, Garden, Nursery and Vault), so be aware. Expansion/Stuff Packs Used Store Items Used ''Worlds and Venues are listed as a whole but all PC used will be listed even if attached to a world or venue. Dragon Valley.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Dragon Valley Midnight Hollow.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Midnight Hollow Monte Vista.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Monte Vista Sunlit Tides.jpg|link=Store Content/Worlds/Sunlit Tides Business as Usual Bistro.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Business as Usual Bistro Deliciously Indulgent Bakery.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Deliciously Indulgent Bakery Gothique Library.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Gothique Library Olympian Physique.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Olympian Physique Prism Art Studio.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Prism Art Studio Serenity Retreat.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Serenity Retreat Skylight Studio for the Performing Arts.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Skylight Studio for the Performing Arts Stones Throw Greenhouse.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Stones Throw Greenhouse The Duke of Bows Renaissance Faire.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/The Duke of Bows Renaissance Faire The Golden Ticket Toy Shop.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/The Golden Ticket Toy Shop The Now & Then Century Manor.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/The Now & Then Century Manor Tiny Prodigies Early Learning Center.jpg|link=Store Content/Venues/Tiny Prodigies Early Learning Center Artisan's Glassblowing and Jewelry Making Station.png Baker's Bazaar Collection.png Baker's Station.png Classically Cool Fixer-upper Car.png Chun Co. Teppanyaki Grill.png Dirty No More Changing and Bathing Station.png Fit as a Fiddle Violin.png Gift of Speech Baby Monitor.png Grandma's Canning Station.png Head Start Playpen.png Infinite Zen Massage Table.png Keep Me Clean Outdoor Shower.png Lady Ravendancer Goth's Book o' Spells.png Old Miller Tea Time Tea Set.png Steam-It-Up Sauna.png Stiff as a Board, Light as a Feather Dance Collection.png SwiftGro Gardening Station.png The Titanic Toy Machine.png Uber Sani-Sim Toilet.jpg Warbling Wind Chimes.jpg Wood Fire Oven.png 20,000 Palms Under the Sea.png A Bust of Some Famous Guy.png Advantageous Washstand.png Advisor to the King.png Agnes Bed.png Alistair Armchair.png Almost Alive Hamper.png Anachronism VCT.png Ancient Dojo Wall Mirror.png Ancient Mosaic Rug.png Antiquated Correspondence Desk.png Apollo's Lyre.png Athena's Olive Tree.png Aunt Angela's Cast Iron Cookery.png Beijing Incense Burner.png Berkeley Travel Chest.png Blooming Garden.png Blown Away, with frame.png C.U. Mirror.png Cartsville.png Caterpillar Wall Hooks.png Cellar Arch.png Champion's Glory.png Clean Comfort Toilet.png Clean Kami Clothes Hamper.png Coffee Tray with Book Accents.png Commissioned by Kings.png Corinthian Window.png Croon to me Softly Mic Stand.png Cutkelvin's Loveseat.png Cutkelvin's Sofa.png Day Star 3000.png Decorative Curtains.png Demeter's End Table.png Divided Partition.png Divine Divan.png Dominique's Dominate Globe.png Dramatically Dynastic Coffee Table.png Dreamy Dryer.png Duke's Dining Table.png Edwardian Expression Kitchen- Delicacy Server Stand.png Edwardian Expression Kitchen- Lush Bloom Lily Vase.png Edwardian Expression Kitchen- Ornate Over Oven Fume.png Eleanor Chaise Lounge.png Extra Exquisite Ceiling Light.png Fin Table.png Fit for a King Seat.png Galileo’s Observer.png Gearbuster Door.png George and Harriet.png Ginchiest Sink.png Gothic Glamour Living Room- Illyngophobia Doom Rug.png Gothique Armor.png Gothique Curtain II.png Gothique Cushion and Pearls.png Gothique Dining Table.png Gothique Flower Vase.png Gothique Wall Mirror.png Grandma's Pantry.png Greaves' Writing Set.png Grecian Towels.png Happenin’ Hamper.png Harmonious Trio Floor Baskets.png Haute Hacienda Kitchen- Hot Haute Hot Spice Rack.png Hour Glass End Table.png Imperfect Globular End Table.png Imperial Dynasty Armoire.png Imperial Dynasty Dresser.png Imperial Dynasty End Table.png India Inspired Bedroom- Mughal Arch Window Box.png India Inspired Living- Decorative Arga Jars.png Indian Inspired Living- Glowing Arches Wall Light.png Indian Inspired Living- Hookah Sculpture.png Kerosene Flower Lamp.png Kingdom of Cambodia Bathroom- The Royal Treatment Toilet.png Kingdom of Cambodia Bedroom- Khmer Rug.png La Dauphine's Sofa.png Le Cirque Esprit- Dramatic Entrance Wall Arch.png Le Cirque Esprit- Mystic's Table Shade.png Leathery Bar Stool.png Lock and Key Wall Sculpture.png Loitering Luggage.png Lovely Geisha Table Sculpture.png Lunar Year Candy Box.png Maid of Honor Chair.png Micro Onsen Tub.png Model Simoetrope.png Moelleux Sofa with Carved Apron.png Monarch Dresser.png Morris Wide Curtain.png Mughal Shutter Window.png Mughal Window.png Muntin Window.png Nature's Wall Hooks.png Neville Bathtub.png New Year's Nectar.png No Frills Bike Rack.png Not-A-Street Floor Lamp.png Once Upon a Time Cottage- Better than Golden Eggs Sculputure.png Oval Gothique Painting.png Pails in Comparison.png Palace Doors.png Palm in Vase.png Peacefully Piled-Up.png Pedro Estate Arch II.png Pedro Estate Door II.png Pedro Estate Window.png Penelope Bed.png Portable Platter.png Powdered Wig Curtains.png Quelle Heure Clock.png Rahul's Josher Washer.png Reach for the Heavens.png Realtor's Baggage Props.png Renaissance Bookshelf.png Retronik Lectronik by Phonokronik.png Rises in the East End Table.png Romantique Dresser.png Romantique Table Lamp.png Ruby's Grand Dresser.png Safer than Safe End Table.png Sailing Painting by A. Ship.png Scene in Four Parts.png Secret Stash by Marble Ash.png Sets In the West End Table.png Shoji Screen Curtain.png Silence is Golden Box.png Simetta Stone.png Spa Necessities.png Steampunk Kitchen- Grease Gear Cleansing Dishwasher.png Steampunk Kitchen- Pre-Steam Aquarium Tank.png Steampunk Kitchen- Primotrashcoggler Compactor.png Steampunk Kitchen- Spring Locked In Lantern Terrarium.png Steampunk Kitchen- Teaquinology Enjoyulator.png Stelevision Model V1.png Superior Pedestal Sink.png Sweet Serenity Lily Pad Mini Pond.png Taft Jug with Flowers.png That's my Dame Table Sculpture.png The Big Cheese Coat Rack.png The Gilded Window.png The Guardian Griffon.png The Infinite Dresser.png The Legendary Wind Raker.png The Misty Lion.png The Resolute Coffee Table.png The Royales Window.png The Traveler's Choice Hat Box (Box Version).png The Traveler's Choice Hat Box (Round Version).png The Two Elements Sink.png They Don't Build 'em Like They Used To Desk.png They Don't Build 'em Like They Used To End Table.png Unquenchable Thirst Water Bucket Sculpture.png VDB Overhead Cabinet.png Versailles Mirror.png Victoria Dining Chair.png Victorian Double Window.png Victorian Kerosene Lamp.png Victorian Kerosene Wall Lamp.png Victorious Coffee Table.png Vineyard Heirloom Chiffonier.png Vineyard Rustica Island Counter.png Vineyard Vittles Shelf.png Wedding Reception Table.png White Rabbit Shelf.png Wonderfully Wild Flowers.png Woven Wicker Trunk.png Zirconium Chandelier.png Category:Steampunk Category:Victorian